Eustace Scrubb
Eustace Scrubb was the cousin of the Pevensie children. Eustace first appears in Voyage of the Dawn Treader in which Edmund and Lucy came to stay with his family while their parents are on holiday. Eustace also appears in The Silver Chair and The Last Battle. He is friends with Jill Pole. Eustace is Introduced Eustace was an insufferable boy who called his parents by their first names and attended a "modern" school called Experiment House. Though he was younger than Edmund and Lucy, he called them childish because he once heard them discussing Narnia among themselves. Eustace collects insects pinned to cards and hasn't read "the right sort of books", preferring to read books about science and how things work. Eustace through the Painting In Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Eustace is pulled into Narnia along with Edmund and Lucy through a painting in the spare bedroom of his home. The three arrive in the water next to the Dawn Treader, which is captained by Caspian. Eustace cannot swim, and once they are pulled aboard the ship he is furious and does not believe that they really are in Narnia. He insults the Dawn Treader and demands that he be brought to the British Consul. Eustace does not like Reepicheep, and believes him to be some kind of circus act rather than the free Narnian that he is. When Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace are taken captive and sold as slaves, the slave traders could not even give Eustace away. Reepicheep challenges Eustace to a duel after being teased and Eustace claims to be a pacifist. Eustace Undragoned This turning point of Eustace's character in Voyage of the Dawn Treader has come to be known as Eustace's "Undragoning". After suffering damage from a storm, the Dawn Treader landed on an island(which they later call Dragon Island) to make repairs. The first afternoon they are on the island, Eustace wanders off to avoid having to do any work. He comes to find a cave with a large dragon outside of it, but the dragon dies as he watches. It begins to rain and Eustace seeks shelter in the cave where he finds a large treasure, including a gold bracelet which he puts on and shoves partway up his arm because it is too large for him. He falls asleep and when he awakens, he has turned into a dragon. Not having read the right sort of books, Eustace does not even realize that he is a dragon, but he finds himself changed and in pain, as the gold bracelet is still on his arm and is now cutting into his flesh. He goes outside to drink and ends up eating about half of the dead dragon. Eustace as a dragon tries to get the attention of the others without scaring them. Lucy finally decides that he might be trying to ask for help, and tries a drop of her cordial on his leg. It helps to heal the skin but it cannot dissolve the gold. Eustace has to write a message in the sand to communicate that it is him, as he cannot speak. As a dragon, Eustace is very useful and helpful to the crew of the Dawn Treader as he is able to get a large tree that they needed for repairs and catch goats for their meals, but he is lonesome and wishes that he could talk with the others. As the repairs near completion the crew worry about what to do with him once it is time to leave. Finally one night, Eustace hears Aslan calling to him and saying "Follow Me". Eustace tells Edmund later that he was afraid, though as a dragon he could've eaten any lion; he wasn't afraid of being eaten, he was just afraid of it. He follows Aslan and is taken to a pool where he longs to bathe his leg. Aslan tells him that he must first undress. Eustace isn't wearing any clothes, but decides that perhaps he can cast his skin like a snake. He scratches at his scales until a whole skin comes off, but as he steps up to put his foot in the pool, he sees that it still has scales. He tries again, and a third time to take his skin off to no avail and begins to fear that he will never be able to do it. Aslan says "You will have to let me undress you." and tears the skin from Eustace then picks him up and drops him into the pool. As Eustace washes he realizes that his arm doesn't hurt anymore because he's turned back into a boy. He returns to the camp and tells Edmund what had happened to him. Eustace is a changed person for the rest of the series. He appears in The Silver Chair and The Last Battle and is a major charecter in both. Category:Characters Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Silver Chair Category:The Last Battle